It Started with a Storm
by MikkiANNE
Summary: When the people Jareth and Sarah care about most go missing, they pair up with each other to find them.
1. Gone?

_Here is my new story. I hope you all like it. __For preparation for this story, I did a great deal of planning. I wrote very specific summaries of what happens in each chapter in advance if I ever get writer's block while writing this story. So updates might come quicker. I have the second chapter already written and ready to be uploaded... however I do not have the time to upload it now. Plus, I still need to tweak with it, some things in the chapter need to be changed. I'll probably upload it on Thursday._

_I'd like to thank my beta, Celecia Leigh, for looking over this._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter One – Gone?

It was a rainy, windy, and cold day in the Underground. Goblins were safe and warm in their shops and houses. Other animals and creatures were in their caves and what-not.

It would only rain twice in a year; however, this particular day was the third time that it had rained that year. The morning was greeted with buckets of water falling from the sky. The clouds had rolled in from nowhere the day before. The citizens of the Goblin City were suspicious of the randomness change of weather pattern.

A goblin could be seen running up the concrete-covered streets of the Goblin City, he had his arm raised over his head, trying to keep his head from getting wet. He finally reached the doors of the Goblin City castle.

He pushed them open with all of this strength and they swung open. He ran as fast as he could. He arrived into the Throne room. The room was scatted with goblins and chickens. Their ruler sat upon a very unique looking throne.

"Sire! Sire!" yelled the goblin running up to the throne. He bowed to his master.

"Yes?" drawled the man upon the throne.

The goblin was gasping of air. "Sh-she's gone, Sire."

Rage appeared on the Goblin King's face. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?"

The goblin flinched. "She was near the water fountain; she didn't fall in, but disappeared into thin air!"

Jareth was heaving heavily. He looked around the room. Each and every goblin were quiet and looking at him, their eyes wide open, afraid that he'll do something to them.

"Well, she still could be in the kingdom. What are you all doing here? Go find her!" he commanded loudly.

None of the goblins bothered him after that. They all quickly left the room leaving Jareth by himself.

He pulled a crystal from the air and looked into it. "Si, where are you?" he asked no one, softly.

_At the exact same time somewhere else…_

"Thank you again so much, Sarah, for letting Toby stay here."

She inwardly sighed. Her father and step-mother were going on an eight-day cruise, not allowed to bring children under the age of eighteen; Sarah had to baby sit Toby for eight days, despite him constantly saying he is older enough to stay by himself.

"It's no problem, Karen. He knows he can come over when ever he wants to," she replied.

Her stepmother nodded and looked down at her watch. "Oh. We better go now. Robert! We need to get going now," she called out.

Sarah's father walked into the living room, behind him was Toby wearing a frown on his pink blemished face.

"It's not fair. Why'd you have to go to a cruise that lets no kids on board?" he complained.

Sarah got a sense of deja vu, but instantly forgot about it to console her brother. "Don't worry, Toby. I'm sure we'll have a good time together."

Toby said nothing, and went to sit on the couch.

"Now, Toby, you be good for Sarah, alright?" asked Karen as she walked to the door.

"Yes, I will," he replied in monotone while he rolled his eyes unknown by his mother.

Karen walked out of the door, leaving her husband to say good-bye.

"We'll be back in eight days," Robert reminded.

Sarah nodded and moved into her father's arms to hug him. "Have a good time."

"Toby, behave yourself, ok?"

Toby nodded in response and before Sarah knew it, her father and stepmother left.

Sarah turned to notice Toby sulking. "Cheer up, Toby. We're gonna have a great time."

He didn't reply. He merely covered his face with a pillow and fell forward on the couch.

Sarah just shook her head and walked down the hallway.

* * *

It rained heavily that day. Storms were not expected from the weather forecast the night before.

Sarah looked up from her book and glanced over at Toby, who was staring out of the window, not blinking as the water fell from the sky.

_Poor kid being stuck with me_, Sarah thought. She closed her book. "Toby, could you get the mail before it starts to pour down?"

Toby turned his head slightly and sighed. Sarah watched him as he walked out of the house to the letterbox. It had started to pour down heavily as Toby opened the latch. And then the impossible happened…

"Toby!" she yelled as she saw her brother disappear in thin air. She ran outside and searched the street. "Toby! Toby!" she yelled again, now soaked. Thunder clapped above her, and it reminded her of something that happened years ago.

She ran back into her house, knowing what she had to do, but still scared of what that was.

* * *

A/N: And that's one down. What do you think? Should I go on? What do you think will happen next?

The title is a play on words. I chose it because it's significant to the story and movie. Can anyone guess?


	2. Partners?

_I know I said I would update on Thursday, but fortunately, I have three days off of school :) I hope this story is a good read like The Connection. _

_I would like to thank _Dark Angel Millenia _for her great review and _Gotta Dance 88 _for her nice review. Thanks you guys :)_

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Two – Partners?

A weary-looking Goblin King sat on his throne, staring into a crystal ball. After four hours, she still hadn't been found. He had all the goblins and other habitants of the city searching. If she couldn't be found, he would actually die.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a group of goblins appeared at the door. Jareth's head perked up as the head goblin of that group walked to him cautiously.

"She can't be found, sire. They are absolutely no traces of her around the whole city," the goblin said quietly.

Upon hearing this unfortunate news, Jareth fumed. He was breathing very deeply. The goblin in front of him cringed.

Jareth took a deep breath in, trying to compose himself. "I want you – _all_ of you – to search again," he said, seething between his teeth.

All of the goblins nodded, and then they quickly scrammed away, leaving Jareth alone. Still seething he drew a crystal from the air and threw it against a wall. It shattered, making a piercing sound. And add to his annoyance, Jareth heard a familiar wish in his ears. Unfortunately, being the Goblin King, he had to answer all calls.

He vanished into thin air, but then seconds later appearing in an average-sized living room. His was facing a window. He heard a gasp behind him. Ever so slowly he turned around but only to be confronted with his past.

A soaking wet Sarah Williams stood in front of him. She looked thinner, but still had a curvy figure. Her wet hair was slightly shorter but still long. She was still beautiful then ever.

"_You_ called me? What ever could _you_ _wish_ for?" he asked, sarcasm fell straight out of his mouth.

Sarah felt offended when he said those words harshly. There she was drenched from the rain and feeling different emotions run through her body. She felt upset, angry, nervous… everything.

As she looked at the person she called, she saw that he had not aged a day. He was dressed in the same attire of clothes the first time she had met him. He still had his wild, blonde hair. He was still handsome. She inwardly kicked herself for thinking that, and then got back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I called you. There's no need to be rude about it," she bit back, suddenly feeling like her fifteen year old self again. "I-I need your help."

He huffed and picked something off his shirt. Sarah was starting to get annoyed.

"This is serious! Toby disappeared into thin air!" she cried.

As she said the last bit, she saw him tense up. His face went stone cold and his eyes widened.

"How did it happen?" he asked after a while in silence.

Sarah's shoulders dropped as she remembered what happened. She sighed and looked to the ground. "It happened so fast."

She then staggered over to the couch and sat there, not blinking. "My father and stepmother are going on an eight-day cruise and they left me to baby-sit Toby. It started to rain. I asked Toby to get the mail before it started to pour down. I watched him walk to the letterbox and that's when he vanished right in front of my eyes."

She looked up at Jareth. He was staring at her. "And that's when I called you."

"It just so happens that someone I know disappeared in the same way," he said. "It happened only a few hours ago, and it was during a storm. Coincidence?"

"Who disappeared?"

Jareth ignored her question, not needing her to know… yet. "I need you to get cleaned up and pack a bag with camping or hiking essentials."

Sarah stood up, confusion written over her face. "Um… why?"

"I have a theory. It seems that the only cause of this situation is probably triggered by powerful magic from where I come from," he explained. "So if we become partners and team up and hope that we can find them."

Sarah had to laugh when he said 'partners'. It was such a ridiculous thought of them being partners. "You and me? Partners?" she giggled. "We don't even like each other."

Jareth said nothing. He just stared at her with no expression on his face. A few moments later, Sarah had settled down, but still had a small grin on her face.

"This is not something to laugh about," Jareth said, firmly. "Your brother has been kidnapped and so has someone I know and care about. Now," he paused. "I want you to get things in a bag and clean up. I'll come back in an hour."

And with that, he disappeared only leaving traces of glitter on her floor. Sarah sighed and left the room.

True to his word, Jareth did come back in an hour's time. He had changed his attire to a simple poet's shirt and his leather pants. Sarah had showered and dressed into her most comfortable jeans and shirt she had. She packed a bag with the camping and hiking necessities, such as, a torch, two bottles of water, matches, canned food, a compass, sleeping bag, and a change of clothes.

Jareth had transported them to the boundaries of his kingdom.

"Ok. Which way do we go?" Sarah asked as she followed Jareth down a dusty path.

"I have a feeling that we should go east," he said, looking in that direction.

Sarah smiled and pulled out her compass from her bag. "It's a good thing I brought my compass."

Jareth smirked defiantly, knowing would happen. _Might be fun to watch it play out_, he thought. "Well, go ahead," he urged her, with a hand gesture.

Sarah held the compass in front of her pointing it in the direction in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she saw the arrow not stopping. Frustrated, she threw the compass back into her bag. She heard someone laughing. She turned around to see Jareth doubling over in laughter, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell is so amusing?" she asked, shouting.

Jareth had to wait a minute before replying. "You are so daft. Human made objects do not work down here. This is a whole different world," he explained after he had calmed down.

"Can we just please get going?" she asked, impatiently.

"Alright, alright," he said as he pulled a crystal from the air. He looked into it deeply, and then looked up to his right. "We'll be heading that way. I'm not sure about this weather, so we have to find the first shelter we see so we can set up camp."

He then walked to in the said direction. Sarah stayed grounded for a moment, staring at his back as he walked away. Sarah turned to face the castle and frowned before walking after Jareth.

* * *

Toby had no idea where he was. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand if he brought it up to his face. How did he get here? One second he was outside his sister's house getting the mail, then the next he was in a dark and cold room, probably in the middle of nowhere.

Outside, thunder clashed with the rain, and Toby shivered, suddenly feeling really cold, but then he heard a little whimper from the other side of the room.

"Hello?" he asked, making sure his voice was quiet but not too quiet.

A slight gasp came from the person. "Who are you?" the person sounded like a female, a child or a woman, Toby could not tell.

He swallowed. "I'm Toby. Who are you and how did you get here?"

The girl didn't say anything for a while and Toby was starting to get worried. "Sienna. That's my name. And as for your second question… I don't know. I was near the water fountain one minute and then the next I was here," she finally said, and sniffled. "Now I've got a cold. Stupid storm," she mumbled.

Storm… then something struck Toby. "You mean it was raining when you came here?"

"Yes. Where I live, the rain only comes twice a year, that's why I was near the water fountain. I was checking the strange pattern in the weather."

"Oh. That's strange," he said. "It was raining when I disappeared too."

"… Yes, that is strange," Sienna said.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… who _is _this Sienna girl? How did Toby and Sienna end up in that dark room? What do you think?


	3. Lost?

_Thanks for all the reviews. You're all great :) I have started to write up little stories for the 100 themes challenge at the Harem so be on the look out for that. Hmm... there's nothing else to say execpt..._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Three – Lost?

As Sarah and Jareth walked down a narrow path they didn't say anything. Half of their journey was in silence save for the occasional little argument over something so stupid.

Sarah walked behind Jareth who was navigating through his crystal ball. She was so deep in thought of how to save Toby that she didn't see Jareth stop in his tracks which made her collide with into his back.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she found her balance again. "Why'd you stop?"

Jareth turned around and looked pretty pissed off. It was all written over is face. "My crystal stopped working, which only happens if there is powerful magic around, and I mean _very _powerful magic."

Sarah stood there, dumbfounded. "So… you're saying we're –"

He cut her off. "Screwed? Lost? Yes."

Sarah felt rage build up in her body. "Lost? That's just great!" Sarah stalked over to a fallen tree log on the ground and sat on it. She brought her fingers up to her now shoulder-length hair and ran them through her hair.

Jareth couldn't help but look over to her and _actually_ look at her for the first time. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. He figured she'd be around thirty years old give or take a year. He noticed that she had cut her hair to her shoulders. He inwardly frowned. He liked it when it was long.

And as if she knew he was looking at her, Sarah's head came up to look at him. "What?" she bit as if she was annoyed.

Jareth shook his head and joined her on the log. He stared at the ground as they sat there in silence.

"I can't believe he's gone again," Sarah said, softly, after a few minutes of silence. "You'd think after the first time it wouldn't happen again," she joked and tried to smile, but couldn't.

Jareth noticed that Sarah was nearly on the verge of crying, but she held back the tears.

"Do you think it's possible that someone took him?"

He cocked his head to the side and pondered on her question. It was possible. But why would someone take Toby and his… someone he cared about very much?

"Yes," he replied. "It is possible. Though I don't know why they would… maybe for revenge… who knows really."

They sat in silence again, for who knows how long. Minutes had passed but Sarah had to know one thing…

"Who are you looking for?" She mentally braced herself for his response, but it didn't come. She looked over at him and noticed his head was pointed down.

"Just… someone," he whispered.

And then it dawned on Sarah. Her mouth was parted and shaped like an 'O'.

"What's her name?" she asked as soon as she realised.

It was then that Jareth finally looked at her. His eyes stared into hers so deeply she couldn't turn away.

He inhaled slowly before answering. "Sienna." And then he stood up and walked away.

Sarah's eyes followed his retreating figure. She let him walk away alone before she got up herself and followed him.

* * *

The darkness of the room had not changed since Toby had arrived. He didn't know how long it had been. It felt like hours… days.

As he sat there in silence, with Sienna beside him, he started to think about Sarah. Would she be looking for him? Where do you think she would look? He started to worry about his parents coming home in eight days and discovering that he had been kidnapped. His mother would lose all control and start to worry and cry and probably do the unthinkable. His father… he would find who ever hurt is son and teach him a very painful lesson.

The sound of footsteps interrupted Toby's thoughts. He sat up properly and was alarmed. Next to him, Sienna moved closer to him. The footsteps become clearer, and then they stopped.

Then all of a sudden, small lights started to flicker. In a minute the whole room was dimly lit. It was a jail cell. There was a small cot in the corner. And the floor was actually covered in dirt.

Toby looked to Sienna, seeing her appearance for the first time. He was stunned. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair glowed from the lights. Her eyes were a clear blue. And her cheek bones stood out from her face. Sienna reminded him of someone he had seen from a dream.

However, Toby was pulled out of his observation when a deep cough came from the cell bars. Behind the bars stood a tall man. He had brunette coloured hair, and had two different coloured eyes; one green and the other brown… odd. Toby noticed the small smirk on his face, and immediately knew that he was the one that is responsible of his and Sienna's taking.

"Sorry to break this love fest, but I really hope you are enjoying your accommodations," his voice was deep and scary.

"Who are you?" Sienna demanded as she stood up to face the man.

The man chuckled. "Didn't your father ever tell you to never talk to strangers?"

Sienna did not answer back straight away. Toby stood up next to Sienna in silence. "Answer me, I demand you!" she shouted.

The man gave Sienna a stern look. "Alright, you're _Highness_," he hissed, and Sienna glared at him. "My name is Jonathan."

"Did you kidnap us, and put us in here?" Toby asked.

Jonathan chuckled again. "It's one of my special talents. Yes, I did. And guess what? No one will be here to find you."

Sienna sniggered. "I beg to differ." She stalked right close to the cell bars and stared Jonathan down. Toby was surprised to see that she could stand up to someone so dark and frightening. "Someone _will _come and find me, and when that someone does, you will be sorry," she said.

Jonathan's brow shot up. "Nobody knows where my castle is, _Princess_, and they might die trying." And with that, he vanished.

Toby gazed at Sienna with a small smile on his face. "Wow, I didn't think you would be the type to stand up to men twice your size."

Sienna laughed for the first time that day.

* * *

A small droplet of water came in contact with his nose. He wiped it off and looked at the sky. Dark clouds had appeared out of no where. They needed to find shelter and soon.

"Come on, Sarah, just a few more minutes then we can set up camp. We have to beat this rain," he called to her, not looking behind.

Ten minutes later, the rain had come down harder. However, luck was on their side as they found a small shelter of big rocks on the side of a mountain. As they walked up to their new-found shelter, there was something wrong…

"Oh, no way!" Sarah said as she looked at the tiny space inside the cover of rocks. "There is absolutely no way I will be sleeping in that tiny little space with you!"

Jareth chuckled. "Get over yourself, Sarah. I won't try anything."

She moved closer to get a better look and, luckily enough, there was a little more space than she thought.

An hour later, a fire was lit. The sky had gotten darker; the sun had disappeared over the mountain and the rain and stopped. A light breeze came in and Sarah pulled the sleeping bag closer to her body.

Jareth came over and sat next to her, and she wondered how he couldn't be cold. _It's probably the leather_, she thought.

"Hungry?" he asked her, pulling her out of her small daze.

She nodded, and he brought out a crystal. Sarah's brow furrowed. "I thought your crystals didn't work around here?"

Jareth shook his head. "They don't. But magic has exceptions like food and water." He produced two chicken legs, both covered in honey soy sauce.

Sarah blew on the chicken to cool it down. When she was done, she took a bite. "Hmm… this tastes great."

Jareth swallows his chicken before answering. "Thanks. And you could thank a chicken from my own kitchen."

Dinner was only greeted in small talk, both too tired to say much. As they got comfortable in their little shelter, the rain washed out the fire that Jareth lit.

"Great," said Sarah, annoyed, and pulled her sleeping bag closer. "Just great."

They're sleeping arrangement was uncomfortable for Sarah. They both argued back and forth of how they would sleep. And then they compromised to sleep next to each other and share the sleeping bag, and have something in the middle on Sarah's request.

"Don't worry," Jareth said from beside her. "I'll warm you up," he continued, wearing a cheeky grin.

She glared at him. "Like hell you will. You said you wouldn't try anything."

"Geesh, Sarah, I was only joking."

She sighed. "Sorry. Today has just been a whirlwind of emotions. How can you not be upset that you're… uh, Sienna is gone?"

Jareth was silent for a while and Sarah thought that he'd gone to sleep. "I am upset. I'm angry. I'm pissed off. And let's just call Sienna my cousin for now," he finally said, and there was a slight difference to his voice. "Let's gets some sleep."

Sarah laid her head down on the small pillow that came with her sleeping bag. "Good night," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

She probably could've imagined it, but as she was nearing sleep she heard two little words from Jareth that couldn't be more than a whisper.

"Good night."

* * *

Dead into the night, the stars in the sky shun against a black blanket and out on a dirty balcony stood a man. If one could see this man, one probably could not tell he was evil. One could not tell that he kidnapped two people. Out of revenge? Possibly. One would not know such things.

Jonathan looked over and beyond a forest of trees and smirked deceitfully. "You don't know what's coming, you're Royal Highness."

* * *

A/N: There's a pattern in this chapter. Did you see? If you can't, then you will have to wait and see.

Edit (again) - And I bet some of you will go back up to see :P


	4. Sarah?

_I am terribly sorry that you wonderful readers had to wait two months for this chapter. School last term was a nightmare (I wonder how I survived all the countless assignments and exams) and this term will be even more horrifying as it is coming to the end of the year. Not too long until the summer holidays and before I start grade 12. Also, I had the usual case of writer's block, so that weighed down the process of this chapter as well._

_I've already started to plan out the next chapter and I've started write another one-shot._

_Oh, look at that, I've started to ramble… sorry. _

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Four – Sarah?

The sun barley could shine on the forest floor as the thick fog blocked it. The thick white blanket covered the whole ground. One could only see little in front of them.

In the quiet forest, a slight rustle could be heard. The small sound woke Sarah from her sleep. She blinked a few times before regaining her sight. However, something didn't feel right. Instead of feeling really cold, she felt warm. It was then she realised that an arm was wrapped around her body. She felt something hard against her back and knew it was someone's chest.

Sarah breathed in deeply and dared herself to turn around. Moments later, she was greeted with a now awake Goblin King. Neither one of them moved from their positions. As they looked into each others eyes, both could not move. But Jareth broke eye contact and removed his arm from her waist and stood up. Sarah's mouth formed into a line and she clenched her eyes shut as she tried to not show any signs of awkwardness.

As Sarah stood up and stretched she noticed that Jareth was no where insight. Should she be worried? She shook the thought off as she packed up the sleeping bag.

A few minutes later and there still was no sign of Jareth. She looked around for a few minutes but couldn't find him. But then, all of a sudden, there was a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a gasp, feeling alarmed only to find Jareth standing in front of her holding something in his hands.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, slowly.

To avoid actually talking to him, she nodded her head and he gave her a red apple.

"You better eat up, we have a long walk ahead of us," he advised as he drew out a crystal.

Sarah said nothing as she bit into her apple.

The fogginess did not clear up as they continued on their journey, if anything, the conditions got worse as they walked. The fog was so low and thick that it was hard to see what was in front of you.

Jareth had a hard time trying to see into his crystal ball. For a short period of time, he was able to navigate again, but as the fog got thicker and thicker with each step it was harder to see which way to go via Jareth's crystal ball.

And then out of the blue, Jareth walked into something hard and almost fell over. As he regained his balance he noticed that Sarah was now beside him.

What Jareth had bumped into was a person. As the person also regained his balance he groaned and grumbled.

When Jareth was face to face with the mysterious person and instantly thought that he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Jonathan," he growled, clearly not impressed that it was him.

"Jareth," the man called Jonathan said coldly to Jareth. His eyes then went straight to Sarah and Jonathan smiled widely.

He walked over to Sarah and held out a hand. "I'm Jonathan," he said flirtatiously. Jareth clenched the crystal in his hand not caring if it broke into a million pieces.

Sarah smiled and placed her hand in his but then was startled when Jonathan raised their hands to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"And you are?" he asked as he gently let go of her hand. However, she couldn't answer him as Jareth made his way between Jonathan and Sarah.

Jonathan moved a few steps back and smirked at Jareth. "So… what's a pretty woman and the Goblin King doing up here in this unpredictable weather?"

Jareth wanted nothing more than to strangle him. "It's none of your concern, Jonathan."

Sarah gave Jareth a glare and small slap on the arm. She glanced at Jonathan. "Actually, we're looking for my brother and his cousin."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow to Jareth and smirked. "A cousin, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Jareth confirmed harshly to Gavan but refused to look at him. "My cousin. Now if you don't mind, we have to go."

And without a second glance, Jareth walk away from Jonathan but stopped short to turn and look at Sarah smiling at Jonathan.

Jareth looked sternly at Sarah with a look that said 'come here before I kill you' and Sarah came running up towards him and they disappeared in the white fog.

* * *

The voices were quiet but still loud enough for someone to hear. Toby and Sienna were sitting with their legs crossed and knees touching in a dimly and poorly lit dark cell.

"What do you think Jonathan wants from us?" Toby asked quietly.

Sienna shrugged. "Who knows? He could want anything."

There was a small pause in the conversation. "I bet Sarah's looking for me… I just know it," Toby said quietly.

Upon hearing Toby's, Sienna's brow furrowed. "Sarah… I think I've heard her name before… Oh!" Her eyes widened. "How could I be so stupid? She is the one who conquered the Labyrinth in less than ten hours. She's a legend here," she said a bit too loudly.

Toby looked and felt confused. "How do you know about/of Sarah?"

"Well, roughly around fourteen years ago, a girl, Sarah, wished her brother away to the goblins and had to run the Labyrinth in thirteen hours ―"

Then suddenly footsteps could be heard on the hard ground. They were coming closer and closer. Toby, knowing fully who it was, stood up and took a deep breath. Once Jonathan came into view, Toby wanted answers.

"What do you want with us?" he asked loudly, feeling quite brave.

Jonathan stared down at Toby and cocked his head to the side as if pondering on the question. He decided to humour himself… "The girl is leverage. You… I'm not sure yet, but I'm your sister wouldn't mind saving you for what ever plan I can come up with."

Toby's face immediately softened at the mention of his sister's name. "Sarah's here?"

Jonathan smiled. "Is that her name? Sarah? She's the beautiful brunette I just met?"

Toby's nose flared as he glared at Jonathan. "If you touch her or harm her in any way I'll—"

"You'll what?" snapped Jonathan. "Kill me?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Toby didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He had kept telling himself that he would not back down.

By Toby's silence, Jonathan took that has a sign that he was a coward. "That's what I thought," he said before vanishing without a trace.

Minutes after Jonathan left, there was nothing but silence until Toby's stomach growled. Toby looked confused by the sound but then realised that he had not eaten since the day he had been taken which seemed like forever.

His stomach rumbles again. "I wish I had some food right now, I'm starving," he admitted sheepishly.

Sienna laughed but her laugh was quickly stopped after something unexpected happened. Toby stared down at his hands in horror. A sandwich was sitting in the palms of his hands. How it got there, he had no idea…

* * *

The fog had disappeared. After of hours walking through a thick fog, Sarah and Jareth could see where they were headed to.

There was an unexplained tension between the couple. This tension caused both Sarah and Jareth to walk at different paces and kept well away from each other.

Jareth was in front, obviously, and kept a strong but fast pace. Sarah was behind him, about three or four feet, and kept up a quick pace but tried not to walk directly behind Jareth.

Jareth was angry… or rather pissed off at the fact the out of all people Jonathan was the one that had crossed their path. And he was even more pissed off at the fact that Jonathan had the nerve to flirt with Sarah.

Sarah on the other hand was quite annoyed with Jareth. Not only had he stopped her from meeting someone, but he had stopped her from meeting someone that she was somewhat attracted to. But Sarah had to think why would Jareth do that?

As they walked along the long path both were struck with the same thought: Jealously.

_No. No. That couldn't be it… could it? _Sarah thought with her eyes focused on the ground as she walked.

However her thoughts were interrupted by a cold splatter on the side of her cheek. Sarah looked up towards the sky and noticed that there were dark clouds hovering above them.

_Rain. Why must it always rain? _She asked herself. Sarah knew that she should've brought an umbrella.

* * *

Toby was very confused about what had happened, and so was Sienna. No mortal on Earth could just randomly conjure a sandwich into their hands, let alone wish for anything at all. Sienna curiously looked over at Toby. He was sitting against the stone-cold war, looking down at the ground.

Sienna glanced at his face and noticed he was in deep thought; something he did a lot since she had first met him. His eye brows normally moved closer together when he was thinking about something and then he his lips would purse if he was thinking deeply.

A noise caught her attention as she pulled her eyes away from Toby. The noise sounded like rain. _What it is with all this rain lately? _She asked mentally asked herself.


	5. Master?

_I am so sorry everyone. I knew that this should've been updated a long time ago, but the last term of school is always the busiest and the shortest. _

_As I've only got less than two weeks of holiday left, I'd just like to inform you that updates might vary on occasion. I'm half-way through planning the next chapter so that will be written during my holiday, or what's left of it anyway. I can't __guarantee __it._

_As you may have heard or not, Brisbane, Australia and other parts of Queensland have been flooded. The flood water did not reach my street, but it did reach one suburb away. My family and I were pretty lucky._

_The floods affected the upload of this chapter as I was planning to upload it on Wednesday night, but my internet had been cut off due to our (internet, mobile, etc) provider that was centred in the City which was flooded. _

_I'd like to thank you all for putting up with me and my late updates. So, thanks :)_

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Five – Master?

There was a sound. It was a quiet but noticeable sound. The sound of small drops of rain could be heard from inside the study room.

Jonathan could be seen staring out of the window, watching the small drops of water fall. His face contained thoughtfulness. One might ask what he was thinking about.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Knowing fully who it was, Jonathan walked to the door. A man of Jonathon's staff stood there with a large tray with food on it. He offered the tray to Jonathan, as he accepts it, the butler then walks away.

Jonathan placed the tray on his desk and began to eat. If one was with him at that moment, one might falter in thought as what was heard next.

There was a knock on the door. If one could see Jonathan's face, one would have died a quick and painless death.

Jonathan groaned as he stalked to the door. What kind of person interrupts his lunch? He flung the door open. "What?" he yelled.

There was another man from Jonathan's staff. He tried not to look too terrified by his master's shout. He swallowed, preparing for the next. "It's here, master."

Jonathon's snarl immediately became a smirk upon hearing those words.

* * *

They were huddle together by the stone, cold wall. Sienna felt really tired, and so her eyes started to drop, and then her head followed. But her head didn't end up in a position she thought it would had if she were awake. Her head fell onto something hard… like a bone? It was Toby's shoulder.

Toby was awake, but horribly tired. As soon as Sienna's head made contact with his shoulder, he turned his head slightly, and gave a small smile. Toby did something quite unexpected, but nevertheless, he didn't really think about it. He raised his hand and softly stroke Sienna's cheek. Her lips twitched for a moment. Toby's eyes started to drop. His head leaned up against the wall, and then he was asleep.

Minutes, hours or even days could've past, Sienna didn't know. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her cheek hurt. The second thing she noticed, she was laying on Toby's shoulder. No wonder her cheek was hurting.

Sienna sat up properly and stretched. As she finished stretching, Toby snored and mumbled something unintelligent. Sienna giggled and pondered on if she should wake him up.

"Toby," she said softly as she poked him. "Toby," she tried again, only poking him a little harder.

He finally opened his eyes to which he found Sienna next to him, her finger not too far from his arm. She blushed faintly and lowered her hand.

Toby's face scrunched up as he yawned. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't think of a time when I was so tired up until now," he said as he stood up and stretched.

Sienna stayed on the ground. "I know how you feel."

Toby looked around the cell. "I wonder what the time is," he said. "It's too bad there is no window in here."

"It feels like we've been trapped in here for days," Sienna replied as she glanced at him.

There was silence, however, Toby stood in front of Sienna, held out a hand – which she took, and pulled her up.

"Hope is right out there," Toby said as he pointed to the cell door. "Sarah will be looking for me, and someone is looking for you too."

Sienna smiled sweetly at his confidence. "Thanks, Toby. I_ know_ that someone _is _looking for me."

She then did the unexpected. She stood forward into Toby's body and wrapped her arms around his torso. Toby stood there for a moment, oblivious, before he too, wrapped his arms around her small frame. He smiled as she hugged him more tightly.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Jareth and Sarah were climbing up a very steep hill. Sarah was huffing and buffing as she dragged herself up the hill. They were nearly at the top, probably less than two metres to walk.

They finally reached the top. Sarah bent over to catch her breath. Moments later, she pulled out her water bottle and took a gulp. She looked over to Jareth and saw that it normally pale face was now tomato red. She passed her water over to him, which he took with a small nod of his head, thanking her.

After he was finished, Jareth gave back the bottle. "How about another hour and we'll set up camp?"

Sarah nodded and they continued on their journey.

An hour later they sun could hardly be seen. Sarah had brought out her torch so that she and Jareth could see where they were walking. They soon stopped walking and set up camp near two big trees.

Sarah had laid out her sleeping bag over the patchy grass of the ground at the base of one of the trees. She fished through her bag and pulled out two cans of canned food she had packed.

Jareth joined her on the blanket, she passed a can to him, and they started to eat.

As they ate through dinner, they talked about small things, until Sarah asked something…

"So, what's your deal with Jonathan?" she asked after she swallowed her food. "He seems nice," she gave a small smile.

Jareth looked over at her. He considered not telling her, but then changed his mind once he saw Sarah smile at herself.

"Jonathan is anything but nice," he said firmly. "And, I'll tell you why." He placed his canned food in front of him.

"Jonathan has always been the jealous type. Our fathers were always competing with each other so it was in our nature, Jonathan and me, to compete as well," he paused, and chuckled. "We used to see who the better ruler of our kingdoms was. But as time moved on and we grew older we started to drift away from that. However, we still bite at each other. Old habits die hard, right?"

Sarah's eyebrow rose as she laughed. "I can't imagine that. Is that why you wanted to get away from his so quickly?" she asked before taking another spoonful of food.

Jareth nodded, but looked down to the blanket. "That and other things," he mumbled quietly, not knowing if Sarah heard it or not.

There was a break in conversation as Sarah yawned.

"I'm so tired," she stated as she moved to lie down. "I think I'll sleep now."

Jareth nodded. "Yeah, you should sleep. It's been a long day."

Sarah looked at him for the last time before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Jareth."

He gave a small smile in response. "Goodnight."

Fifteen minutes later, when he was sure she was asleep, Jareth lied down beside her. He lay on his back, his face pointing towards the sky of stars.

"I'll find you, Sienna. I will find you," he whispered, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Late into the night, Jonathan could be seen hunched over his study desk, examining the mysterious item and he had gotten earlier that day. He was not alone, either. The worker that had interrupted Jonathan was standing near the door of his master's study. He stood tall with dark hair.

Jonathan carefully lifted up the mysterious item. "It's beautiful and in wonderful condition," he whispered more to himself. "I'm afraid to scratch it."

"Master?" the worker spoke for the first time. "What do you plan to do with that?" he asked quietly, praying to himself he wouldn't regret it.

Jonathan's eyes tore away from the item and settled on his servant. He mouth formed into a smile. "You'll just to wait and see."

The servant swallowed and didn't know if he should be happy or scared.

* * *

He woke up to a soft but noticeable noise. Jareth opened his eyes and noticed that it was still dark. The noise was persistent and he didn't know what it was, until he looked over to Sarah.

Her mouth was moving quickly as if she was shivering. Her arms were wrapped around her chest. Jareth placed his hand over one of hers and noticed that she was cold.

He immediately acted on his instincts, moved over and wrapped his arms around her body. Her shivers died down in a matter of seconds.

Jareth didn't know why, but he frowned. He didn't ponder on why he did, but just closed his eyes and awaited sleep.

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it?

If anyone sees any spelling or grammar mistakes please do not be afraid to tell me. Thanks.


	6. Water?

_Oh my, is this what I think it is? A chapter on time? Why yes, it is. Writing this chapter took almost two weeks to write considering that I've had a terrible case of writer's block. Funny story, I actually started writing this chapter before I even planned it. I kept changing between Word documents for the past two weeks._

_Right now it's January 26 (Australia Day) and it's a hot Wednesday night. God, how I hate summer! I start my last year of high school tomorrow, so I will write whenever I can._

_Thanks for the patience my lovely readers :)_

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Six – Water?

The cell was chilly. Sienna and Toby were sitting against the cold, hard wall. And despite having layers of clothes on, one could feel the coldness of the hard wall against ones back.

"What's it like in the human world?" Sienna randomly asked.

Toby, startled by the question, turned his head to face Sienna.

"Umm," Toby started. "It's pretty good, I guess. Things like this," he gestured around him. "They don't happen where I live."

Sienna nodded as she understood what he meant. However, one thing struck her…

"Do you… do you think you could wish for something again?" she asked quietly as she looked at the dirty floor she sat upon.

Toby stopped in thought. Every since he wished for something to eat, it had not been discussed. Toby and Sienna, but mostly Toby, were confused and a little scared to think about what had happened, and let alone talk about it.

Toby closed his eyes for a brief second. "What should I wish for?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

Sienna pursed her lips and shrugged. "Water? Food?"

As soon as Sienna said the word 'water', Toby had not realised that he had not had anything to drink since before he was kidnapped. His mouth had started to become dry.

Toby nodded and closed his eyes again. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. He tried again.

"I wish for water," he whispered. "Please?" he added after a thought.

There was silence. Toby kept his eyes closed, as he feared that the wish didn't work.

There was something sparkling on the dirty ground of the jail cell. It looked like glass. Sienna squinted her eyes just enough to see what it was. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Toby," she said quietly. "Look."

Toby's brow furrowed as he opened his eyes. He looked at Sienna as she was looking at something else. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon two glasses filled with water that were sitting on the cell ground.

"Oh, my, gosh," Toby said slowly. He grabbed the two glasses and passed one to Sienna.

He took a small sip, and was amazed. It was just water, nothing more, nothing less.

"It's alright to drink," Toby said to Sienna, who looked cautiously into her glass. "It's just water."

Sienna nodded and skulled her water. After she finished, she placed the empty glass beside her.

"Toby," her voice was quiet. "You can wish for things," she stated.

All of a sudden, Toby stood up and started to pace the cell floor.

"How is that possible?" he asked loudly as he paced. "I'm just a teenager. I can't do magic."

Sienna then stood up, grabbed Toby's shoulders to stop him from pacing. "Toby," she tried to get his attention.

"Toby, nothing here is what it seems," she reminded him. She then sighed, and loosened her grip on his shoulders. "Granted you are just a teenager from the mortal world, but magic does exist. I just saw you do it."

Toby shook his head, but did not move. "Sienna, I come from a world where no one can do magic. It's just impossible," he denied.

Sienna's hands fall from Toby's shoulders. She nodded, sighed, and did not push him anymore.

* * *

The sun shone on two people that were sleeping. The hot sun shined on Sarah's face. Irritated, she opened her eyes to find that an arm was wrapped around her… once again.

Sarah did not freak out like last time she found his arm around her the morning before; instead she looked at the king as he slept. His mouth was slightly open, and his hair fell lightly across his forehead and cheeks. His breathing was slow. He almost looked peaceful, emphasis on almost.

Sarah felt a little annoyed that it was the second time in a row where she had been woken up to find Jareth's arm around her body. Although, she wouldn't admit to anyone, and most definitely not to Jareth, but she kind of liked having the feeling of someone close.

Biting her lip, she raised her hand to Jareth's shoulder and poked him. She decided to poke him until he wakes up.

Jareth's face scrunched up as Sarah poked him. Sarah hid a grin as she poked the sleeping king.

Finally he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, your Highness," she greeted with a small smile.

Jareth didn't say anything, he just blinked.

"Now," Sarah continued. "I don't know about you, but is this becoming a ritual of some sort?" she asked as she gestured to his arm around her.

Jareth, who now all of a sudden seemed awake, smirked and pulled Sarah closer to him. "I don't know. Do you want it to be?"

Sarah sighed and sat up. "Seriously, Jareth, what if someone finds us and gets the wrong idea?"

As Jareth's smirk stayed on his face, he too sat up. "Oh, Sarah. The least you could do is thank me. I saved your life last night. You were going to freeze to death if I didn't wake up from you shivering."

Sarah tried to ignore him. So instead of giving him a reply, she stood up and walked to her bag.

Jareth watched her pack up her gear. "I'll expect that thank you later," he told her.

As Sarah placed a water bottle in her bag, her hair slightly covered the side of her face. She pretended not to hear Jareth and walked over to him.

Jareth was on the sleeping bag, leaning casually on his arms as Sarah walked over. He smirked, knowing that she would thank him.

Sarah mentally killed Jareth in her mind. She did not show it on her face as her eyes began to move from Jareth to the sleeping bag… repeatedly.

As she saw that he was not getting the picture as he just stayed there still wearing that annoying smirk of his, she finally gave up and sighed.

"Jareth, could you please get up off the sleeping bag?" she asked, nicely and if not a little exhausted.

His smirk somehow became bigger and more annoying.

"Not until you say thank you," he replies with much of his kingly position he had over.

Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned. And then for a brief second, Sarah's eyes widened as something clicked in her head.

"I'll tell you what; I'll say thank you to… only if you get up first. Deal?"

Jareth leaned back slightly as his lips pursed. He nodded and stood up and off the sleeping bag.

Sarah smiled, for the first time since he's been awake. "Thank you for –"

Jareth held up a hand, stopping her from talking. "You're welcome."

Although Jareth didn't see, but one of Sarah's eyebrows rose faintly, she then opens her mouth again. "– for getting up," she finished with a faint smirk of her own, and crouched down to roll the sleeping bag.

Jareth stood there for a moment before laughing half-heartedly. "Ah, Sarah, I've once more underestimated you."

Sarah didn't say anything as she stuffed the rolled up sleeping bag into her bag. After she was finished, she stood up, but then felt something hard against her back.

His hair brushed against her cheek as his breath was hot against her skin. "I will get that thank you from you, one way or another," he whispered softly in to her ear. When he didn't move, Sarah was about to say something, but when she opened her mouth, she felt cold air hit her back, and then turned to see the Goblin King walking onto a path.

* * *

Tap. Tap.

Silence.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Silence.

Tap. Tap.

Silence again.

"That?"

"No."

"Oh," Sienna said. She shook her head. "Never mind then, I'm probably just paranoid."

There was silence again. However, on the other side of the stone cold wall, someone could be seen smiling deviously.

Jonathan disappeared without a trace and then reappeared in a wide hallway, presumably in his castle. He walked down the hallway, and then turned a corner where he was greeted with a dark brown door.

The door was ajar. Jonathan stepped into the room and sat opposite to someone at a small table.

"What's with the smirk, Jonathan?" the person asked as his white-ish hair brightened the room from the sun that came through a window.

"They're starting to go insane, well, at least the girl is," Jonathan replied, leaning back in his chair.

The man with the light hair leaned against the table. "And that's a good thing?"

"Of course, it's a good thing," Jonathan snapped. "It means we're getting closer to our goal."

The man chuckled. "Oh, Jonathan, you are a cruel man."

"Well," Jonathan sat up straight. "I did learn from the best, father."

* * *

So it looks like Jonathan is getting help from his father... and, futhermore, Jareth said to Sarah in the previous chapter that their fathers did not get along. What will this mean?

What would **you** like to see in the next chapter? Please answer in your review, or you could message me. Thanks :)


	7. Quicksand?

Hey readers. I am terribly sorry for making you all wait four months for this chapter, you know how high school is. I've also been preoccupied by another story I'm writing.

I have to say that I haven't put much effort into this chapter as I should have. I started out strong in the beginning, but got sloppy by the end. Would you guys like to help me out? Suggest in your reviews please. Thanks.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Quicksand?

The clouds were starting to move slowly across the light blue sky. There was couple that was walking down a narrow dirt-covered path. One half of that couple was muttering to herself. The other half, who was behind her, chuckled as he eavesdropped when she said 'conceited bastard'.

Sarah then stopped in her track and swiftly turned around.

"Something funny?" she asked as she glared at him.

Jareth tried to hide his smirk, but failed. "No, nothing at all."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and bit her lip before turning around and walking forward. A few moments later, she felt herself sinking into the ground. Her brow furrowed and she looked down. Her feet were covered in a sloppy, brownish sludge. She looked at it closely and recognised it as…

"Quicksand?" she screamed and looked up to Jareth. "Jareth! Help!"

Jareth's eyes widened, and rushed toward Sarah. "Stay still and be calm!" he yelled as he moved closer to Sarah trying, himself, not to fall into the pit.

Sarah panicked as she fell deeper into the quicksand pit. She was in waist deep, with her arms still free. Her breathing was quick as she tried to stay still.

Jareth kneeled in front of the pit. He moved an arm toward Sarah. "Reach for my arm and be as still as you possibly can, ok?"

She nodded in her tight position, and gripped on tight to Jareth's arm. As she held on to him for dear life, she felt safe already.

After much struggle, Jareth was able to pull Sarah out of the pit. He pulled so hard that both he and Sarah fell backwards. Jareth landed on his back with Sarah atop of him.

No one moved for some time. No one talked; the only noise that could be heard was heaving breathing from the couple.

"Thank you," Sarah said, her breath now back to normal. "Thank you for saving my life… twice," she continued as she cracked a small smile.

Jareth chuckled, and Sarah felt the rumble from his chest. "You're welcome." And without acting on thought, just instinct, he raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it.

Sarah's heart felt like it was in her throat when Jareth's hand rested on her cheek. With his thumb, he lightly brushed it against her soft skin, and then his hand made its way to her hair.

He twined his fingers in her hair and frowned.

"I liked it long," he whispered, more to himself, as he removed his hand.

A small, sad smile appeared on Sarah's face. "I decided I needed a change," she replied, softly.

Sarah then took the time to look at her surroundings. She realised that they were still on the ground in a more than questionable position.

Sarah cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we continue walking."

Jareth blinked, and finally understood what Sarah had said. "Uh… yes, that would be best," he agreed.

Sarah then got off of Jareth and moved her way towards the start of the quicksand pit. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She felt Jareth come up beside her.

"How do we get around this?" she asked him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth smirked, and she gasped as felt an arm snake around her waist.

"What the –?" Sarah looked up to see Jareth, smirking.

"Hold tight," he whispered in her ear, and then Sarah felt herself move through the air onto the other side of the pit.

As soon as they appeared on the other side, Sarah instantly tore herself from Jareth's grip, and walked down the path. Sarah and Jareth continued to walk until they had to stop. They were at the fork of the road.

Sarah's shoulders slumped down and she sighed. She heard Jareth come up beside her.

"Now, would you go left or… right?" he asked her, and as he said the words, she heard Hoggle's voice from the past.

And almost automatically she replied: "They both look the same." Sarah then finally realised what she had said and laughed at herself. "I was so clueless back then."

Jareth chuckled and Sarah turned to face him. "We've all been like that."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

A boyish grin appeared on his ageless face. "Oh, yes, I was once a teenager, you know."

"Yes, once upon a time," Sarah said, now turned to the fork of the road.

"Now, which way should we go?"

Jareth pulled out a crystal ball and peered into it. Less than two minutes later, he made the ball disappear and sighed. "I guess that it's up to us now."

Sarah also sighed. _How am I ever going to find Toby in time?_ Shaking her head, she turned slightly to face Jareth. "Which way would you go?" she asked, ignoring her fifteen year old voice from the past in her head.

Jareth looked at both paths and his gut told him to go left. "Left. I would go left."

Sarah nodded and they both started to walk to the left pathway.

They walked on in a comfortable silence until Sarah thought of something that made her giggle. Jareth turned his head as he walked.

"What's funny?" he asked.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

He shrugged. "If you say so," he said, turning back around.

After that, they were left to their own thoughts.

* * *

"What is it? Please tell me," came the beg.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked through her chuckle.

Toby shrugged, his cheeks still red and continued to play with his hands. "Well, you know mine now; I wanna know your embarrassing moment."

Sienna laughed heartedly as she remembered what she pleaded him to say. Since there was very little to do in the jail cell, they had begun to talk about all sorts of things, and several minutes earlier, they talked about embarrassing moments.

Toby had told her an embarrassing moment he had when he was nine. He did a school play, and not only forgetting his line in his small part, he forgot the most essential piece of clothing; pants.

"Well, if you must know…" she said, slowly. "I don't have an embarrassing moment."

Toby's head snapped up. "You don't?" he nearly yelled. "Oh, come on. You must've had at least one."

Sienna pursed her lips together. "Nope, not even a-half of an embarrassing moment."

Toby shook his head in disbelief. "Some way or another, I will find out."

She laughed. "Good luck with that."

Toby leant against the cold wall in defeat. He told her his most embarrassing moment – ever – and in return, he had gotten nothing. She practically begged him to tell her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sienna smiling to herself. He suddenly got an idea.

He stood up and walked the ground of the cell. "If I can't know your embarrassing moment, can you at least tell me your nickname?" he stopped in front of her.

Sienna, too, stood up and laughed as she did. "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"I will try to find out forever if I have to," he replied with a smile.

Sienna's mouth paused in its tracks as she was about to tell Toby. The words he just spoke made her look at him in a different light. As he waited for her to tell him, she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to look away from him.

"My, ah, father gave me a nickname when I was younger; it is Si-Si – as in Ci-Ci, but with 's'es," she told him, her gaze searching everything but Toby.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Toby said.

Sienna laughed, nervously, not sure of what to do next. She looked at Toby, and her cheeks went red to find out that he was looking at her.

_No, it wasn't_, she thought as her gaze went to the ground. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting weird all of a sudden? _


	8. Sienna?

Hello, my faithful readers. **Please note** that this chapter takes place in the past. Jareth and an OC are the only characters present, unless written otherwise. This chapter is not a flashback or a dream, it's just the **past**.

Also, this chapter contains an expert of Labyrinth: A Novel by A.C.H Smith (written in _italics_).

Funny story about writing this chapter: it came to mind when I was in the middle of writing chapter nine, which was meant this chapter, but switched them around when I thought I should give you readers a little insight into a character's back-story, and it's a filler chapter in a way (only slightly).

I want to also point out that this chapter has not been beta-ed. I sent it to my beta on May 30, but still had not gotten a reply back. I really wanted you guys to read it so much that I read the chapter (so many times that I know it off by-heart) and edited it myself. So, if you see any mistakes please tell me.

Oh, and I am now a beta-reader, so if anyone wants me to read and edit their story, you can read my beta profile, and if you liked what you saw, mail me. Thanks.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Sienna?

_Fourteen years ago…_

She finally let out the breath that she had been holding for a long moment. Her hands trembled in her lap as she replayed the news in her head. It had been the most embarrassing and incredible news she had ever received.

She had to tell him… but it could ruin his life, so she shouldn't tell him… but not telling him could also ruin his life, and not to mention, his status. She would be there anyway, so she had to tell him.

"Ugh," she groaned, and raised her hands to her head, already feeling a headache forming. Talking to herself in her head will not solve the problem at all.

It was her fault she was in this little predicament, anyway. SHE was the one who approached him. SHE was the one who had provided the alcohol.

All in all, she had to tell him, or else, she would be in trouble if she didn't. Her gaze shifted to her desk with an opened envelope fully knowing what was inside it.

Never lifting her eyes of the envelope, she made her decision, and stood up from her chair and made her way down to the servant's chamber.

"James," she called from the door. The man in question stood up from his place, his tanned arms beside his body in a professional manner. "Please see to it that a carriage is ready for me in one day's time from now, to the Goblin City."

James nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, my lady Thora."

She nodded and then left the room with a heavy sigh. She then turned a corner and retreated back to her room.

"What should one where to a masquerade ball?" she asked no one as she peered into her wardrobe. And it just so happened that the man she needed to speak to resided in the Goblin City…

* * *

The carriage stopped with a halt as soon as they came into view of the Goblin City. The carriage driver was nice enough to drive her up to the castle doors; he even opened the doors for her. She thanked him and proceeded into the castle, the skirt of her light green dress following after her.

Thora had been in the castle once before, not too long ago. She remembered exactly what had happened the last time she was there. Shaking her head, she moved along the corridor, trying to find the masquerade ball.

Finally locating it, she checked to see if her mask was on tight, and then entered the room.

If she were in a dream, then what was in front of her would be it. The room was absolutely breathtaking. _Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock._

_The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all night. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the columns, or in a cushioned pit in the centre of the ballroom, in the company of women. Maids and footmen, with skin the colour of old parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from decanters. And always the dancers were watching through the eyeholes in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns sprouted above. _

As she made her way through the crowded dance floor, she looked for the man she so desperately needed to talk to. A soft melody drifted through the air, it was a nice tune.

Turning one way and then another, Thora muttered a soft 'sorry, excuse me' to a dancing couple who she had bumped into... To her back they sneered, but continued to dance.

Her shoulders down in defeat, she could not find him. Deciding to move off the dance floor, she forced herself to move.

As she neared closer to a silk-covered wall, she felt a soft, small hand touch her briefly. She turned around to see a girl, no younger than fifteen or sixteen, walking around the dance floor, as if she was trying to find someone. Thora frowned and noticed that the girl did not have a mask. There was something very peculiar about this girl. She seemed so out of place. Thora's eyes followed the girl's path…

And there he was, in all of his glory, the Goblin King, in between two women. She smiled sadly as she remembered the reason why she was there in the first place. Gripping the skirt of her dress, confidently, as she took a deep breath in, she proceeded her way to the king, but stopped in her tracks as the young girl moved closer to him and stared. He, too, stared, but started to move forward, eventually holding her hand and pulling her close for a dance.

Thora felt as if she could die. Her heart pumped in her chest as she watched the couple dance to the song that filled the air. The young girl's gaze held Jareth's as he held hers.

Jareth's head moved in slowly towards the young girls'. Thora didn't want to see anything more, so she found the exit and left the ballroom without a sound.

Thora ran down a corridor and then another corridor, and many after that, and then finally locating the castle doors. She pushed open the door, not realising she held her breath. Once the cold air hit her face, she exhaled and raised a hand to her chest, trying to steady her breath.

He was with someone else? Who was that girl? Questions ran through Thora's head as she made her way down to the city's gate.

The sight of the girl in the king's arms stopped her from telling him what he needed to know. If they were together, it would ruin their relationship, and Thora was not that kind of person; she shook her head in agreement.

What seemed like hours, she was now at the gate and was ready to go home. Finding her carriage and driver, she opened the door and slid in.

"Take me home, Isaac," she commanded from the back. "Take me home," she repeated, but to herself.

"Of course, milady," Isaac replied.

As they departed the premises of the Goblin City, Thora took one last look at the castle as a single tear streamed down her face.

* * *

_Nine months and eleven days later…_

Clutching the basket in her left and holding at letter in her right, she walked to the castle doors, as casually as possible, once again, for the last time in her life. She vowed she would not enter the grounds of the Goblin King again, even if it meant abandoning a precious gift.

Reaching the castle doors, she placed the basket down, trying her best not to cry. She also placed the letter in the basket, with the name it was addressed to facing up. Her hand drifted into the basket, slowly caressing what's inside it. Choking on a cry, she pulled her hand back as if it burnt her and without a second glance back, she left with no thoughts on ever returning.

* * *

"Sire! Sire!" a cry from a goblin made the king's eyes open. Jareth had gotten so used to the noise of the goblins that it was possible to fall asleep in his throne.

A goblin ran into the room, and bowed for his king.

"Yes? What is it?" he drawled, sitting up.

"You have to see this sire," the goblin said, hastily, as he brought forward a basket to his master. The king took it with ease, but frowned at the weight of it.

Glancing at the goblin, Jareth noticed his curiosity and rolled his eyes. "You can go, cretin. This is none of your concern."

The goblin sighed dejectedly and proceeded out of the room.

Jareth then carefully set the basket on the floor of his throne room. He noticed a folded piece of parchment on a white blanket with his name in beautiful handwriting.

Opening the parchment, his eyes darted from one word to the next. It read:

_Jareth, King of the Goblins,_

_I'm sorry, and it's my fault I didn't tell you sooner, but you with another at the ball (of which I intended to tell you). Remember the night we spent together? We were horribly drunk (another fault on my behalf), however, beneath the white blanket, was the result._

Jareth tore his eyes from the parchment to the white blanket, and as if on cue, a gurgle could be heard beneath it. Jareth's gloved hand moved slowly over the blanket, eventually pulling it back.

Beneath the white blanket, lied a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes started to open slowly; a pigment of blue looked back at him.

"Oh my," Jareth whispered, his gaze then moved back to the letter.

_She's beautiful, isn't she? She doesn't have a name. I didn't have time to name her._

_I ask that you do not seek me out for I shall not be at my home anymore._

_My deepest apologies and regards,_

_Thora._

The hand that held the letter, unknowingly lowered to the floor and Jareth looked back at the baby.

She made a faint noise and scrunched her chubby face; Jareth smiled slightly.

* * *

After hours of thinking, debating and contemplating his current situation, Jareth finally decided to keep the sudden delivery upon his door-step. If the mother, Thora, didn't want to be sought out, he would respect her wishes.

The last baby he planned on keeping (and would've named him after himself), got rescued by his sister… Sarah. He hadn't thought about her in months, and didn't plan to either

Shaking his head and removing her from his thoughts, he looked down at the _still_ unnamed baby lying on his bed, soundly asleep.

"What is your name, little babe?" he asked her as he sat on the edge of his bed, taking off his reddish-brown coloured boots. Looking at his boots, he suddenly got a thought.

He moved over on the bed towards the baby and held her to his chest. "Sienna? That's your name, right?"

And as if she could understand him, she sighed happily in her sleep. Jareth chuckled and cuddled his daughter, Sienna, close to his heart.

* * *

Now, as you have just read, Thora is Sienna's mother and Jareth is her father. For those of you who guessed correctly, kudos to you. That was the plan all along, and I thought it was time to let this little detail out in the open. And, as you could see, this was the ball that Sarah went to from when she was in the labyrinth.

See you next chapter :)


	9. Toby?

Now, we are back in the present. I think that this chapter will satisfy certain needs for a while... Plus, more insight into Jonathan's plans.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Toby?

The loud echo of someone running along the ground came from down the corridor. Toby instantly stood up and braced himself. The echo became louder and faster as it were approaching. Toby's heart pounded in his chest, feeling like it was going to rip out of his body.

Then, the noise stopped. Toby narrowed his eyes as he tried to look out of the cell, trying to locate where the noise was coming from, but could barely see as there was no light.

He opened his mouth to speak, but words couldn't come out. He tried again, but no such luck. It was like he was stuck in one position, unable to speak or move.

"Toby?"

His eyes widened when he heard his name being called. He knew that voice; it was Sarah!

He once again tried to speak, to shout her name, but failed in doing so.

"Toby? Where are you?" she asked, her voice quivering, as if she was going to cry.

_I'm here, Sarah! I'm here. I can't talk_, he tried to shout.

The bottom of Sarah's shoes continued to make noise as she searched for Toby.

"Now is not the time for games, Toby," she scolded as her voice was coming in and out of range. "I'd hate to lose you _again_, and while you were so young, too."

_Again? What is she talking about?_ Toby confusingly thought.

"Toby? Toby? Toby?" the voice was persistent, but wasn't Sarah's.

Very slowly, Toby opened his eyes to find Sienna, with a worried look upon her young face, above his head.

"Toby?" she called, once again, her eyes narrowed down at him. "Are you alright?"

He blinked several times before sitting up and exhaling a breath he didn't realise he had kept in. _It was just a dream. Sarah isn't here looking for me_, he thought as his eyes searched the cell he was in.

To her late question, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream," he said, glancing at Sienna, who had a look of concern that did not go away. "I am fine," he repeated, firmly.

Sienna noticed her – more than – overly concern for Toby, nodded and sat back against the wall.

Toby gazed at Sienna and cocked his head to the side as if he was observing her. "Sienna, what's wrong? You've been acting weird," he said, sitting beside her.

Sienna felt her face heat up. "Wha-what? I'm fine," she replied, and looked at him. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Sienna," Toby said slowly. "Your face is red like a tomato."

_Well, isn't he captain obvious?_ She asked herself mentally.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," she lied, now looking at the floor.

Sienna twiddled her thumbs as there was a pause in conversation.

"Sienna," Toby addressed her as he broke the silence. "How old are you?"

Sienna's head whirled around to face his as if someone had splashed water in her face; the question caught her off guard.

It took her a few moments to reply. "I'll be turning fourteen in a matter of months." _Why?_ she added to herself.

Toby nodded, and smiled slightly. "I just turned fifteen," he stated.

"Really?" Sienna asked as one of her eye-brows rose.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, although, I don't look like I'm fifteen."

Sienna giggled. "You look cute," she blurted, and it only took a few moments to realise what she had said. She felt her cheeks burn up for the second time in the space of five minutes.

Toby laughed. "I am?" he asked softly, searching Sienna's face.

Sienna bit her lip to hide her grin and gave a small nod of her head.

* * *

"So, after we get Toby and Sienna back," Sarah started as she walked along side Jareth. "How would we get home?"

Whatever Jareth had been thinking before was now out of his head.

He glanced at Sarah. "I don't know at the moment," he replied, turned back and kicked a stick out of his path. "Can we not think about that until _after_ we get them back?" he snapped.

His reply startled Sarah. "I was just asking, you know? No need to snap," she muttered loudly to his back.

And then suddenly, Sarah collided into Jareth's back. "What the –" she mumbled as she found her balance.

Jareth turned around. Sarah then felt a little afraid as he was clearly pissed off. His mouth was in a fine line and his eyes were narrowed as he breathed in and out very deeply.

Sarah was confused. Why was he angry all of a sudden? Was it something she said? Sarah didn't have time to think about it.

"Actually, I do need to snap, Sarah," he seethed as he stepped closer to her; eventually, he was behind her, his chest against her back. Sarah felt as if she was stuck in mud, unable to move. She was stunned, confused, and scared all in one.

"Sienna is the only family I have, so excuse me…" he whispered harshly into her ear. His hot breath trailed down onto her neck, and Sarah had suppressed a shiver. "Excuse me for only thinking about my family in a time of crisis."

And in a matter of a few seconds, Jareth was in front of her, walking ahead in a long stride.

It took her a moment to gather herself before catching up to him.

"Hey!" she shouted, which caused him to turn around. "You're not the only one, you know?" Sarah fumed. "Toby's gone for the second time in his life, and I'm the one to save him… _again_!"

She threw her arms in the air, and stalked right close to him, like he did before. "It's not all about you and your cousin, alright? Toby is gone, too. I love him, and if I had to, I would go to hell and back to save him, and that would include," she paused, glaring at him. "Going through your labyrinth again," she whispered, firmly.

Neither of them moved for a long moment. Sarah noticed that Jareth's demeanour had gone from pissed off to _extremely_ pissed off. She took this chance to back away. As she did, she felt something latch onto her arm. She turned around, alarmed, to find Jareth moving closer to her and, eventually, his lips on hers.

Sarah didn't know if it was her anger or if it was in the moment that made her kiss him back, with passion. His arms went around her body, pulling her closer. She moaned in his mouth at the contact, and slid her hands into his hair.

He forcibly pushed his tongue through, and Sarah moaned and gripped harder on his hair, of which he made a groan.

As the kiss turned into more of a battle, Sarah was struck with a thought about Jareth's aggression of the kiss. It was evident in his grip on her body that he would surely leave bruises, and the way he forced his tongue into her mouth. And as if someone had slapped her in the face, she pulled away with a gasp.

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the couple. Sarah tried to look at anything but Jareth. However, Jareth couldn't stop staring at her.

Several minutes passed and Sarah started to walk away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jareth following her, a few feet behind.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence; the tension between the two could be cut with a knife, it was clear by the way that Sarah walked as she stood straight and looked ahead with concentration.

* * *

It gave Braden great pride and joy when he saw his only son take after him, physically and mentally. He had taught him well, especially as since he had a tough childhood.

When Braden hit his adult-hood, the now late Goblin King had begun his reign as king and Braden was jealous of his fame and fortune having lived next to the king in the neighbouring kingdom. Sure, his family was royal, but not too high on the hierarchy, and had little fortune to their name.

By the time Braden's son was born, he taught him everything he learned and more, wanting his son to become what he hadn't; a ruler with power and wanted by everyone.

When word got out that the Goblin King had died, his son, Jareth, had begun his role as king. This sudden piece of news made Braden work his son harder.

As the years grew on and Braden grew older and resigned from his position from ruler, his son was now in charge of their little kingdom. He had smiled widely, at the ceremony years ago, when he saw Jareth glare and pressed his lips together as his son was named ruler.

A few months later, a rumour had scattered across the Underground, like wild fire, that Jareth had an illegitimate child, a daughter born out of wedlock. It was, in fact, true.

The High Court of the Underground had held a trial right away. It turned out that the mother of the baby girl had left a note saying that she had fled and would not return back. This caused an outrage in the court, members disagreeing with other members, which caused a huge debate about the matter.

After many days of deliberation, the members of the High Court had decided that due to the illegitimacy that had taken place, if anything happened to Jareth, his daughter could not take the position of Queen of the Goblins. They had also decided if another child was conceived out of wedlock, they would cease Jareth's position as King.

From then, the Underground remained relatively quiet until a plan had formulated between Braden and his son. They had planned for months on end. For weeks his son had studied a newly-found power which would be very important in their plan.

They had found out, by outside sources, that the champion's brother of Jareth's labyrinth had showed signs of the ability to wish for things, which would be another addition to their plan.

And thus, they waited for the perfect day to kidnap the Goblin King's daughter.

Braden was pulled out of his train of thoughts there was a soft knock on his door. "Yes?" he addressed, turning toward the door to face his son..

"The boy has been practicing his magic with the girl, and much to my displeasure, he sure is learning quite fast," Jonathan informed, taking a seat opposite his father.

Braden's lips pursed into a thin line and tapped a finger to his chin. "Yes, this does pose as a problem."

Jonathan leaned forward in his chair, and his elbows on his knees. "I say that we use him to our advantage, father."

Upon hearing his son, Braden smiled widely, and got up and patted his son on the back. "I am proud to call you my son, Jonathan. You will be a fine leader one day," he smirked.

"As I said many a time before," Jonathan paused. "I did learn from the best."


	10. Why?

Here is chapter ten for you all. I'm sorry for the wait - school took over my life.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Why?

**Bang!**

Both Jareth and Sarah's heads turned up towards to the sky as thunder clapped above them. Dark clouds covered the blue sky, and almost instinctively both Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

Neither one said anything, instead just a mere look between the two. It had become some sort of a ritual to find cover when a storm started to form.

The rain quickly began to pour down, which made them more eager to find shelter. Given that they were in the woods, it would take them a while.

Finally, finding a place for shelter, they set up camp. Jareth made a roof (a blanket over a few branches of a tree) and produced some fruit and water.

Sarah sat down on her sleeping bag and reached for an apple. "You're not going to give me another dream, are you?" she asked with a small laugh.

However, Jareth did not laugh, he didn't even lift a finger. His face kept calm. "Who said it was a dream?" he asked in all seriousness.

Sarah took a moment to gaze at him. His face showed nothing, not giving her any indication that he was joking.

Sarah swallowed. "The ballroom wasn't a dream?" she asked him slowly.

Before he responded, Jareth leaned toward Sarah. His breath trailed against the side of her neck, and she once again tried to repress a shiver. Jareth smirked and reached behind her to grab a piece of fruit. He then moved back into his previous position.

"It... was not... a dream," he replied, taking a bite of a fresh, plump peach.

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes, forgetting about the apple she was eating.

"But... I woke up in the-" she tried to say. There was a pounding in her head; a headache. "And the worm...?" Sarah was now confused and started to question herself.

"It was all real," Jareth said after he took a bite of his peach. The sticky juice ran down his chin and he wiped it clean with the back of his hand.

Sarah made a soft gasp. "Even the... uh, dance?"

Jareth nodded. "All of it," he repeated softly, taking another bite, he never lifted his gaze from Sarah.

If Sarah had been standing, she would have been weak in the knees and wouldn't have been able to stand. Her head began to feel heavy and felt the urge to lie down.

"You…you… tried to… kiss me in the ballroom," she breathed, and then frowned. "And then, earlier this morning _you _did kiss me."

"Yes," Jareth said ever so softly that it could have been a whisper.

There was a pause between the two. Sarah looked away, and glanced at a tree.

"Why?" she asked after several minutes of silence, her gaze did not move.

Jareth did not reply right away. He took a few moments to study Sarah. Why did he kiss her?

He shrugged and gave his reply with a frown. "I guess it was just in the moment."

Sarah then turned to face Jareth. "In the moment?" she asked loudly. "Really?" she asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Hey," Jareth stood up and said. "I didn't hear any complaints from you, if anything, you're the one who kissed back, quite passionately, I might add," he retorted.

Sarah's chest rose up and down. "Wha-?" she stopped herself short and stood up as well. "If you must know, I was surprised," she replied, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She looked beside her. "And like you said, it was in the moment."

They both sat back down on the sleeping bag. Sarah rummaged through her bag and reached for two water bottles.

"Want one?" she offered a bottle to Jareth, who nodded and took one.

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the cell. Toby and Sienna kept to their thoughts, both quite content in a comfortable silence, that was, until Sienna gasped and stood up.

"Oh my, why didn't I think of it before?" she exclaimed to herself, and slapped her forehead.

Toby's head whipped around and looked at Sienna. "What?" he asked.

Sienna started to pace. "If you can wish for things, why don't you wish for us to get out of here?" she stopped in front of Toby, looking down at him.

Toby's mouth dropped slightly, and he stood up. He then smiled. "Sienna, you are a genius!"

Sienna laughed loudly, but then suddenly stopped as she felt something soft on her lips. The feeling was brief. It took several moments to register, and when she finally did, she only felt cold air to her lips.

"Uh," was all Sienna could say, or comprehend at that moment in time.

Toby cocked his head and smiled at Sienna. "Was that your first?"

She blinked twice and finally understood. She made a small nod to Toby's question.

"Me too," Toby said, still smiling. "So," he started, his smile was now replaced with a serious look. "Your great idea?"

Sienna took a double take. "Oh, yeah. If you can wish for food and water, why not go up a level and try to open the cell door so we can escape?"

Toby bit his lip. "That could work," he said. "But… I don't know if I can do that. This whole wishing thing came so suddenly, I don't think I could open a cell door."

Sienna's shoulder's dropped, as did her brow. "You can at least try, you know?"

"I know," Toby replied quietly, and then closed his eyes. _I wish to open the cell door._

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, and then opened them to see the cell door open (even just a crack), but alas, the door did not move an inch.

Sienna gave a loud, deep sigh. "It was worth a try."

Toby pursed his lips together as his brow furrowed. "Maybe, it needs to be a smaller step," he said, moments later, more to himself.

"What?" Sienna perked.

Toby turned to look at her. "Well, think about it. It might need to be a smaller wish, but something bigger than wishing for food and water, you see?"

Sienna nodded. "But, like what exactly?"

There was a slight pause in the air, until someone made a loud gasp.

Toby looked outside the cell before speaking. "I could try transporting myself from within the cell," he whispered.

Sienna smiled and felt so happy that she could help but let out a little squeal, and then ran into Toby's arms and hugged him tight. Toby let out a loud laugh.

She let go of him and moved back. "Go on, then," she said through her smile.

Toby nodded and closed his eyes. _Please, please, let this work_, he pleaded. Toby then imagined that he was floating a few inches off the ground like a feather in the wind. His head slightly swayed to the side as he felt so relaxed that he could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Toby."

His eyes snapped open and Toby forgot where he was. He breathed in and slowly as he took in the sight in front of him. Sienna stared at him wide-eyed from the other side of the room. He looked to his left and then right, and noticed that he had transported himself…

"I did it," he whispered.

"What?" Sienna asked, walking over to him.

Toby swallowed and waited until Sienna was in front of him, and when she was, he leaned in and softly grazed his lips over hers. "I did it," he repeated against her lips.

Sienna smiled. "I know," she replied before leaning into him to return his kiss.

* * *

Please answer me this: What would you like to see in the next chapter?


End file.
